The True Monster
by ShipALLTheStr8Men
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Eren Jaeger has lost it all: his family, most of his friends, and his humanity, now, he is slowly on the brink of losing his sanity; What good is he for anyways? Corporal Levi confronts Eren on what a repulsing, atrocious being he is, yet things turn to the unexpected once Levi hears Eren out and slowly becomes intrigued.


Sobbing, there were muffled cries in the chamber. The cries seemed violent, choking the perpetrator as he begged for self-mercy.

_Click, Clank, Click, Clank. _My footsteps echoed and flooded the room, struggling to mask over the pitiful sobs.

The poor, dear soul, sobbing is a fifteen year old boy who has more power than he ever may fathom control over. Knowing what he is, he was locked in a cell somewhere far underground; What a depressing caged animal he's being turned into. He's no longer considered human, and he knows that; the only use he has is for experimentation and examination of his kind so that we may subjugate and annihilate them like they're currently doing to us.

I stopped in front of the cell where the damned child resides.  
_"Sobbing won't change anything."_. I announced, harshly; there is no need to be kind or sympathetic to a person of a kind that is murdering people you care about every second of the day. Regrettably, the savage's sole response was harsher sobs and more difficult chokes.  
"Sobbing is for humans, sobbing is for displaying feelings of sadness and to depict the meaning of being a human being: to show emotion and care, which you do not deserve since you are nothing but a cold-blooded monster."  
_"I didn't choose this life!"_, the thing managed to yelp out. "I hate those senseless beasts, they've taken everything I've ever cared about!"

I stood there, arms crossed, deadpan, outside of the cell, listening to the monster hear-himself out.  
"They...they took everything, they ruined everything.", his voice lowered. "And now, I've become one of them!", he yelled as he clenched his chest.  
It's quite peculiar, seeing a beast behave so humanly, it _almost _makes me pity him, _almost. _  
"So, how does it feel living your anathema?", I asked, intrigued by his actions.  
"It's terrible. I'm a living reminder of what a failure I am, of how _repulsing _I am, not just to myself, but to all of humanity. I vowed to protect humanity from those _things, _and now I am that _thing. _I'm numb. I have no reason. _I want to die."_, the young boy slung his head down, brown bangs covering half his face.

He was sitting there so lamentable, so _helpless. _He just sat on the bed in the cell, _weak, _with his face covered by silky mocha-brown hair.  
I wonder what it would be like to subjugate a monster; how it would feel for him to feel so much despair, to know that even him being as strong as his kind is, that he is no match for my kind.

I shuffled for the keys to the cell and unlocked it, slowly sliding open the door.

"Remember, _Eren_", I said, as I walked into the cell and closed the door behind me. "Remember this feeling of anguish and helplessness.", I stepped towards him. "You and your kind are nothing to mine. You may be strong due to your supernatural abilities, but our intellect far surpasses yours." I stopped right in front of him.  
"Why...why are you telling me this?", he sobbed in a voice barely above a whisper.  
"_Because,"_, I began to reply. I reached for and firmly pinned him back-down on the bed, towering over him.  
He released a sharp gasp and a yelp; _That's right, show me your fear.  
_"Because I want you to know how you are nothing, and how you will _never _be more powerful than I. You will oblige to every command I give you, you will not fight back against us, but you will prove yourself to fight against what you state as your hatred.", I ordered.  
"I-I don't think I understand", he breathed, wide-eyed, as our faces slowly etched together.  
"Understand that if you truly mean what you have said, that you are being given a second chance. Understand that you will be used, maybe even down straight to the bone, for selfish purposes so that we may exterminate monsters like you. Understand that we need your help and information, though we won't hesitate to lacerate you if you step a foot out of line.", I elaborated.

I don't know as to why I was so intrigued by this pathetic fool, but I simply couldn't pull myself away.  
"Do you understand now?", I asked, holding myself back as our hot breaths intertwined and mingled on each other's faces.  
The boy reluctantly nodded in response.  
"_Good.", _I smirked. I pulled my lips down to his and issued a hungry kiss. The boy released a soft, wavering moan, and I was pleased to know that he was now fully under my control.  
I removed my lips from his and lowered my head down to his ear, which made him shiver as he breathed erratically. "Now, may that serve as our contract; Never forget."

At that point I had realized that maybe the monster wasn't the one weeping in the cell, but the one who cunningly manipulates and subdues.


End file.
